


Belated Valentines Day & Clearance Chocolate

by endstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Grocery Store, Late at Night, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endstiel/pseuds/endstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second after Valentines Day ends, Castiel rushes to the nearest Kroger to stock up on reduced-price chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Valentines Day & Clearance Chocolate

February fifteenth is a very important day in the eyes of Castiel Novak. It marks the day that the sex-crazed society he lives in shuts up thanks to the abrupt and much awaited end of the Valentines season (thank god). Not to mention it’s the day that all the Valentines Day chocolate goes on clearance, which for a poor, single college student with an enormous sweet-tooth is like the second coming of Christ himself.

And this is the exact reason why Castiel shows up to Kroger at exactly 12:01 AM, the minute after the dreaded Valentines Day ends. For the marked-down chocolate. And only the marked-down chocolate.

Also maybe some pie and flowers if they’re on sale too.

He decides this as he rushes through the automatic doors, exchanging the bitter outside chill for the warm air and bitterly sleep-deprived demeanor of the grocery store employees inside. Granted, there’s not many of them here at this time, maybe one or two roaming the aisles and another grumpy-looking guy at the cash register, but none of them have looked his way yet and he takes the lack of judgement as a win. 

The seasonal section of the store is located near the front by the registers, so it’s not long before Castiel is nearing the delicious heaven that is reasonably-price chocolate sweets. He was so excited about it that he forgot to grab a basket on his way inside.

Nevertheless, Castiel is not one for easy defeat and he loads his arms with heart-shaped chocolate boxes until they’re overflowing and literally tumbling to the ground as he carries them to the cash register a few yards away. 

He could have easily went back to the front and grabbed a basket, but a hungry, sleep-deprived Castiel is a Castiel on a mission and he will not be sidetracked by foolish, time-consuming things like getting shopping baskets for his low-priced chocolate addiction. 

This thought process seems logical enough to Castiel as he hobbles to the front, juggling the boxes in his arms, but from the way the guy at the cash register side-eyes him, watching him ‘struggle’ as some might put, Castiel guesses that the guy has other ideas about the whole ordeal.

When he finally makes it to the register, only stopping to pick up fallen boxes twice thank-you-very-much, the guy raises a brow, looking Castiel up and down with even more judgement than before.

Castiel doesn’t usually care about what other people think, taking pride in his ‘uniqueness’ as his sister puts it, but feeling the guy’s heavy gaze on him forces heat to his cheeks in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. Embarrassed and unsure of what to do, he just stands there, face beet red and arms overflowing with chocolate boxes, and locks eyes with the guy across him behind the register.

Neither of them speak for a moment, feeling the effects of the awkward pause between them. And finally Castiel comes to his senses, remembering that in order to pay for the goods, the guy has to check them out for him. 

He nods to himself, pursing his lips awkwardly, and proceeds to unceremoniously drop the boxes of chocolates onto the conveyor belt. All while maintaining eye-contact with the guy.

The employee glances down at the half-dozen or so boxes sliding down the belt and glances back up at Castiel. And he feels his face grow hotter.

“Shut up.”

The guy smirks. “I didn’t say anything.”

Castiel doesn’t reply to this and instead stares holes into the floor, letting the beeping of the cash register overpower the conversation. Or lack thereof.

“So, how are you, man,” the guy asks, and Castiel glances up to find him eyeing him. The guy’s expression has softened a bit now. It’s less teasing, a bit more polite, like the guy just now remembered the concept of customer service.

“I’m well,” he replies after a moment, and adds on, remembering, “And yourself?”

“Oh, me? I’m living the dream,” the guy nods, gesturing around him with exaggerated joy, and Castiel finds himself cracking a smile.

“Same. Which is why I’m here buying reduced-price chocolates in the middle of the night when I should be studying for exams.”

The guy smiles, glancing back down at the chocolates. He continues to ring Castiel out, and with his attention elsewhere, Castiel remembers to look at his name tag so he can put a name to the face. 

For further reference.

‘Dean,’ it says in bold blue print, and Castiel finds that it fits him perfectly. It’s simple, but memorable, and in that moment Castiel can’t help but think it’s the most perfect name he’s ever heard.

And then he comes back to his senses and remembers he’s standing in the middle of a grocery store, ogling one of the employees, so he forces his attention back to the delicious chocolates he’s about to obtain. 

“So that’s why you’re here?” Dean asks. “You’re not some lonely guy looking to throw himself a pity party and binge-eat chocolates while watching chick-flicks?”

“Well…” Castiel tries off and they laugh, catching each other’s gaze.

“I don’t think it’s a pity party if there’s more than one person, though.”

“So you have someone else to have your pity party with?”

“Uh, no. Not exactly.”

Dean flashes him a closed smile. “Don’t worry, man. Neither do I.”

Castiel nods and a moment of silence passes between the two men.

“Alright, you’re at $9.20,” Dean says, beginning to bag the boxes, and Castiel fishes out his wallet to pay.

“I, uh, actually do this every Valentines Day. Or, well, the day after,” he admits. “The chocolate prices are really good.”

Dean glances up, looking at Castiel with a blank stare before busting up laughing. “That’s awesome. You’re a genius, man.”

“Uh. Thank you.”

“No problem. I should actually start doing that. Just going out the day after holidays and stocking up.”

Castiel nods, taking his bags and glancing up at the guy who’s still smiling and shaking his head. 

“Well, have a good night Chocolate-guy,” Dean winks, and Castiel stammers a moment before regaining his senses.

“It’s Castiel, actually.”

Dean smiles at this, repeating Castiel’s name to himself before looking up at him. “Alright, Castiel. Weird name, but that’s to be expected from a guy buying chocolate at midnight.”

Castiel rolls his eyes.

“I’m Dean, by the way.”

“I know. It says so on your name tag.”

Dean glances down as if remembering who he is and where he works, and color tinges his cheeks as he grimaces. “I- I know. Just trying to be polite, man.”

Castiel smirks teasingly and pulls a heart-shaped box from the plastic bag, jotting down his number across the top. “Here. Take this, Dean,” he says, handing the box of chocolates across the counter. “If you’re interested, maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow- er- later today and see if they’d give us slices of reduced-price pie leftover from Valentines Day.”

Dean takes the box, looking at the numbers scrawled across the lid before looking back up at Castiel. A moment passes with him just staring, almost awestruck at Castiel as his cheeks redden deeply. And finally, he smiles.

“I’d love to.”

 


End file.
